Szkolne randez vous
by GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: Jedna nudna lekcja historii, sfrustrowany nastolatek i nieziemsko przystojny nauczyciel. Szkolne AU.


***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

Uderzyłem pięścią w maszynę zła, zwaną inaczej budzikiem. Odwróciłem się na drugi bok i ukryłem twarz pod poduszką. Wstawanie rano na pewno nie należało do mich mocnych stron.

Powalczyłem chwilę ze swoim lenistwem, aż w końcu zwlokłem się z łóżka i ruszyłem prosto do łazienki. Szybki prysznic powinien mnie ocucić.

Wszedłem do kabiny i odkręciłem kran, a na moją głowę poleciała fala lodowatej wody. Z krzykiem wyleciałem na zewnątrz, mało się nie potykając o porozwalane ciuchy na podłodze. Stałem oparty o drzwi łazienki i próbowałem dojść do siebie. Gdy się uspokoiłem wróciłem do kabiny i niepewnie ręką sprawdziłem, czy tym razem leci ciepła woda. Na szczęście zdążyła się nagrzać. Jak ja kurwa nienawidzę takich sytuacji. W ten sposób mój szybki prysznic przerodził się w 20 minutową kąpiel.

Wróciłem do pokoju w samym ręczniku zawiązanym na moich biodrach i sprawdziłem godzinę na telefonie.

**7.50**

\- Kurwa znowu się spóźnię!

W pośpiechu zabrałem czyste ubrania i się przebrałem, spakowałem i wybiegłem z domu w niecałe 5 minut. Normalnie droga do szkoły zajmuję mi jakieś 15 minut spacerkiem,ale nie dzisiaj. Wybrałem najkrótszą drogę, omijając możliwie, jak najwięcej świateł. Raz prawie nie wpadłem pod samochód, ale to można wyciąć. To jego wina. Miałem zielone.

Próg budynku przekroczyłem równo z dzwonkiem. Resztkami sił dobiegłem do klasy w ostatniej chwili. Złapałem klamkę drzwi i gwałtownie je otworzyłem. Z racji tego, że reszta klasy też dopiero weszła, to nikt nie zauważył mojego wielkiego wejścia. No... Prawie nikt.

\- A pan Connor, jak zwykle spóźniony.

\- Jak spóźniony? Przecież przyszedłem na czas.

\- Jest minuta po ósmej. - nauczycielka matematyki wskazała na swój srebrny zegarek, który nosi chyba od 20 lat.

\- Ja wszedłem równo za panią. To znaczy, że to pani się spóźniła. - uśmiechnąłem się wrednie, wciąż próbując złapać oddech.

\- Nie łap mnie za słówka i siadaj do ławki. Masz szczęście, że dobrze się uczysz. I, że cię lubię.

\- Dziękuję i wzajemnie. - jeszcze raz się do niej uśmiechnąłem i ruszyłem na swoje miejsce, które znajdowało się tuż przy ścianie i na samym końcu. Rzuciłem plecak na krzesło obok i oparłem głowę o zimny blat. Patrzyłem jak babka z mamy stara się wbić tym tumanom cokolwiek do głowy. Ja z liczbami nie mam problemu, dlatego kobieta nie zwraca uwagi, kiedy zajmuję się czymś innym niż lekcją. Wyjąłem z plecaka swój notatnik, otworzyłem na pustej stronie i zacząłem szkicować. Pod koniec lekcji stworzyłem karykaturę tej staruchy. W sumie to nic do niej nie mam, ale nie miałem pomysłu co narysować, a ona była pod ręką.

Równo o 8.45 zadzwonił dzwonek, obwieszczający koniec zajęć. Spakowałem zeszyt i piórnik do plecaka i wyszedłem pierwszy z klasy.

*magiczny time skip*

Ostatnia lekcja jaka mi pozostała to historia i tu zaczynała się zabawa. To chyba jedyny przedmiot, z którego mam same dwóje. Tu nawet nie chodzi o to, czy lubię ten przedmiot czy nie, bo do każdego podchodzę tak samo. Problem leży w samym nauczycielu.

Za każdym razem gdy Go widzę, to moje ciało zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. Oddech staję się szybki i nierówny, a serce biję mocniej niż zwykle. Po ciele przebiegają mi dreszcze gdy nasze oczy się spotykają.

Teraz znowu będzie to samo.

Niecierpliwy i zdenerwowany czekałem na naszego nauczyciela. Próbowałem się uspokoić, ale mi nie wychodziło. Im mocniej starałem się o Nim nie myśleć, tym trudniej mi szło.

Nagle drzwi do klasy się otworzyły i wszedł On. Mimowolnie zastygłem w bezruchu. Na chwilę zapomniałem, jak się oddycha i odprowadziłem Go wzrokiem, aż do biurka, które znajdowało się idealnie po środku klasy. Z tego miejsca widać wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko. Poza tym ten facet ma tak czujne oko, że zauważy, jak się pocisz albo dostajesz erekcji. Nic mu nie umknie. I ja się do tego "nic" zaliczam. W bardziej wyjątkowy sposób niż cała reszta.

Wciąż na niego patrzyłem i czułem, jak zaczyna brakować mi tlenu. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i wtedy On podniósł głowę, a nasze oczy się spotykały. Miałem wrażenie, jakby prąd mnie kopnął. Kompletnie zatopiłem się w Jego czekoladowych źrenicach, które zasłonięte były czarnymi okularami w grubej oprawce leżącymi na jego zgrabnym nosku.

_Że co? Jakim zgrabnym nosku? Connor to jest twój nauczyciel. To że go kraszujesz od początku liceum nic nie znaczy. Weź się stary ogarnij, bo jeszcze to zauważy. _

Oderwałem wzrok od jego oczu i przerzuciłem na włosy. Kruczo czarne i krótko ostrzyżone. Jego karnacja graniczyła w kolorystyce kawy z mlekiem, jakby dopiero co wrócił z wakacji. Ciemno niebieska koszula z krótkim rękawem opinała umięśnione ramiona i tors. Czułem na czubkach palców ten ukryty sześciopak. Jeszcze te jasne dżinsy, które tak dobrze opinały jego tyłeczek. Czy mi się wydaję, czy w klasie zrobiło się cieplej?

Lustrowałem go wzrokiem nawet nie zauważając, że on również się na mnie patrzy. Prawdopodobnie robił to samo co ja i gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, poczułem jak twarz mi płonie. Schowałem ją szybko przyklejając do ławki i zakryłem rękami. W tle usłyszałem cichy chichot. Niepewnie podniosłem głowę, ale on stał przy tablicy i zapisywał kolejny temat. Bezwładnie i jadąc na autopilocie otworzyłem zeszyt i go zapisałem.

Przez resztę lekcji kompletnie nie mogłem się skupić. Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że jestem obserwowany, a gdy chciałem sprawdzić, czy to prawda, to On nagle udawał, że robi coś innego. Teraz dyktował nam jakąś notatkę, ale ja nie zapisałem nawet jednego słowa. Ciągle byłem skupiony na Nim.

\- Connor, możesz pokazać swoje notatki? - nagle pojawił się nad moją głową "profesor Oliver", bo tak wszyscy na niego mówili. Gdy na niego spojrzałem, poczułem, jak znowu się rumienię. Pokazałem mu mój zeszyt.

\- Nic nie zapisałem... proszę pana. - czułem, jak mój głos staję łamliwy. Czy to przez niego? O co tu chodzi?

\- W taki razie zostaniesz po lekcji. Porozmawiamy chwilę. - powiedział i wrócił do dalszego dyktowania notatki.

\- D-Dobrze. - odburknąłem do siebie i resztę lekcji spędziłem schowany w rękawach swojej bluzy, czekając na ostatni dzwonek.

Jakieś 15 minut później na korytarzu zabrzmiał sygnał wolności. Reszta klasy odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Na zadanie domowe macie do zrobienia zadanie 6 ze strony 134 w podręczniku. - w odpowiedzi moja klasa wydała jęki niezadowolenia. Spakowali się i wyszli, a ja grzecznie czekałem, aż zostanę sam na sam z prof. Oliverem.

Gdy ostatnia osoba wyszła i zamknęła drzwi w sali zapanowała cisza, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem. Mimo to nie podniosłem głowy. Nie miałem na to odwagi. W tle tylko słyszałem, jak mężczyzna chowa prawdopodobnie swoje rzeczy.

\- Connor podejdziesz bliżej? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Niepewnie wstałem i usiadłem w pierwszej ławce przy biurku, dalej nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Mógłbyś na mnie spojrzeć? Lepiej mi się z kimś rozmawia, kiedy ta osoba na mnie patrzy.

Zrobiłem to, o co mnie prosił i teraz znów mogłem spojrzeć w jego czekoladowe źrenice, które ewidentnie się do mnie uśmiechały.

\- Dobrze. Powiesz mi co się dzisiaj stało? Już od dłuższego czasu zauważyłem, że się dziwnie zachowujesz na moich zajęciach. Coś cię trapi? A może to ja ci coś zrobiłem? Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

_Jestem w tobie po uszy zakochany, ale ci tego nie powiem, bo to nie etyczne, niemoralne i w ogóle pojebane. Z drugiej strony chciałbym, żebyś mnie wziął na tym biurku tu i teraz, ale tego też ci nie powiem, więc będę udawał głupa._ \- przemknęło mi przez myśl.

\- Conor? Powiesz coś? - w jego głosie wyczułem troskę. Czy on na serio się o mnie martwił?

\- Nie wiem jak to ująć. - wydukałem drapiąc się nerwowo po szyi, na której włosy stanęły mi dęba.

\- Normalnie. Słowami. - zaśmiał się pod nosem, a ja uznałem to za najsłodszą rzecz na świecie. Nagle zrobiło mi się gorąco. I to bardzo. Do tego policzki zaczęły mnie piec. Kurwa.

\- Wszystko dobrze? Jesteś cały czerwony na twarzy. Może masz gorączkę? - jego dłoń powędrowała do mojego policzka. Wzdrygnąłem się na uczucie przyjemnego chłodu jego palców. To wystarczyło, by moje wszystkie moralne hamulce puściły. Wstałem i pociągnąłem go bliżej siebie zachłannie łącząc nasze usta.

Sekundy mijały. Czułem, że brunet jest cały spięty. Z zamkniętymi oczami powoli próbowałem go rozluźnić. Całowałem delikatnie każdą wargę, językiem prosząc o dostęp do środka. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy taki dostałem.

Na początku uległy pozwalał mi na wszystko, ale rolę szybko się obróciły. Teraz to on zrobił się agresywny. Traciłem kontrolę, aż w końcu stwierdziłem, że to nie ma sensu i pozwoliłem mu dominować. W końcu na tym mi w sumie zależało.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, żeby nabrać powietrza. Brunet szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że o to ci chodziło. Zrobilibyśmy to szybciej. - przenieśliśmy się na biurko. Mężczyzna złapał mnie pod biodrami i posadził na drewnianym meblu. Zaczął ściągać ze mnie bluzę, całując mnie i robiąc przy tym malinki.

\- Tak na prawdę, ja też miałem na ciebie ochotę. - szepnął mi do ucha, po czym przygryzł jego płatek.

Cicho jęknąłem w odpowiedzi, gdy jego zimne palce złapały za mój lewy i prawy sutek.

\- A więc tu jest twój czuły punkt? No dobrze. - położył mnie delikatnie na blacie całkowicie ściągając moją górną odzież. Ledwo powstrzymywałem swój głos, kiedy krążył językiem w okół moich sutków na zmianę je ssąc i przygryzając. Doprowadzał mnie tym do szaleństwa, a to był dopiero początek.

Ściągnąłem mu okulary, włożyłem je i oplotłem ramiona na jego szyi. Oderwał się od moich sutków, które teraz były twarde i lekko czerwone i spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Do twarzy ci w okularach.

\- Dziękuję. - pocałowałem go czule i namiętnie. Pozycja w jakiej byliśmy, nie była za wygodna, bo mój kręgosłup się nienaturalnie wyginał, ale to było moje najmniejsze zmartwienie.

Usta złączone zacząłem powoli rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, żeby po chwili móc dotknąć tego umięśnionego torsu. Był twardy jak skała. I nie tylko na klacie. Kątem oka spostrzegłem dość spore wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Próbowałem sięgnąć tam ręką, ale mnie powstrzymał.

\- Sam się tym zajmę. Ale za chwilę. - złapał moje ręce i przytrzymał mi nad głową. Drugą ręką zaczął bawić się paskiem moich spodni. Gdy wreszcie pozbył się blokady zerwał je razem z bokserkami. Nie mogłem powstrzymać cichego jęku, kiedy poczułem ulgę. Zimne powietrze owiało mojego penisa, który szybko znalazł się w dłoni bruneta. Poruszał nią po całej długości, naciskając kciukiem na żołądź.

\- Nie jesteś prawiczkiem? A to ci niespodzianka. - uśmiechnął się wrednie i wziął go do ust. Mimowolnie wygiąłem się w łuk, a nogi same powędrowały do góry i oplotły jego szyję.

\- A czego ...Ah! ... się spodziewałeś? - powiedziałem lekko zadyszany.

Czułem, jak jego język toczył kółka na moim penisie. Po chwili zaczął ruszać głową. Raz szybciej raz wolniej. Z moich ust ciągle wydobywały się jęki i wzdychania.

\- Nie wytrzymam... dłużej. - jedną ręką zakryłem twarz i usta, żeby mój głos nie przyciągnął uwagi osób na korytarzu.

Ciemno włosy wyciągnął moją męskość z ust, rozpiął swoje spodnie i wszedł we mnie jednym pchnięciem. Krzyknąłem niekontrolowanie, bo nie spodziewałem się, że weźmie mnie na sucho. Przeszywający ból zgiął mnie w pół. Uderzyłem głową o blat biurka i przygryzłem dolną wargę. Usta bruneta szybko zajęły się moimi, a jego dłonie powędrowały na moje biodra. Palce delikatnie muskały moją skórę. Zaczął powoli. Bardzo powoli. Na początku czułem pieczenie. Miałem wrażenie, jak rozrywa mnie od środka, ale z czasem dyskomfort ustąpił przyjemności. Ustawiliśmy swoje tempo.

Nasze głębokie oddechy zaczęły zlewać się w jeden. Wiedziałem, że długo tak nie wytrzymamy. Obaj byliśmy na granicy. Kilka mocniejszych pchnięć w moją prostatę sprawiło, że doszedłem mocno i głośno jak jeszcze nigdy. Oliver zrobił to chwilę później. Druga fala orgazmu kompletnie wyrwała mnie od rzeczywistości. Przez kilka sekund nie potrafiłem ogarnąć gdzie była góra, a gdzie dół. Obraz przed oczami mi wirował i straciłem kompletnie siły. Jego głowa leżała na moim brzuchu przez co czułem przyjemny gorący oddech. Odruchowo wplotłem swoje palce w jego włosy. Gdy wreszcie na mnie spojrzał złapałem go delikatnie za twarz i pocałowałem. Długo. Namiętnie. Chciałem tym przekazać wszystkie emocje, które się we mnie gromadziły tyle czasu.

\- Sex z tobą to przyjemność. - powiedziałem cicho.

\- I vice versa. - zaczęliśmy się ogarniać. Oliver podał mi chusteczki, żebym się wytarł. Przyjąłem je z wdzięcznością. Zatarliśmy jeszcze wszelkie ślady z biurka i dziesięć minut później staliśmy ubrani, spakowani i gotowi do wyjścia.

\- Odwiozę cię do domu. - zaproponował gdy wyszliśmy na szkolny parking.

\- To bardzo kusząca propozycja, ale nie trzeba. Mieszkam nie daleko.

\- No trudno. Następny raz będzie u mnie. - powiedział całując mnie i ściągając mi z nosa okulary. Kompletnie zapomniałem, że wciąż miałem je na sobie.

\- To mój numer i adres. Przychodź kiedy chcesz.

\- A może być jutro? - spytałem wysyłając mu spojrzenie.

\- Zgoda. O 20.00.

\- Czyli zostaję na noc?

\- A chcesz?

\- Głupie pytanie. - pocałowałem go na do widzenia i ruszyłem w stronę głównej bramy wjazdowej. Odwróciłem się jeszcze, żeby mu pomachać. Uśmiechnął i patrzył jak odchodzę.


End file.
